Capitol Siege
Capitol Siege is a 2009 Action Thriller starring Nick Silver, James Hughes and John Keller. Plot Captain Jack F. Ramirez (Silver) is honourably discharged from the US Marine Corps, and returns to Washington DC. He and his friend Sergeant Armando Gutierrez (Andrico Bachallio), also honourably discharged, apply for jobs as a security guard the Capitol. They are both selected, and begin the week after. 3 years later, he is promoted to Lieutenant. A special meeting is held between the President of the US Michael Oakfield (Keller) and other important members. Senator Rafik Habab, also travels from his native Algeria. However, one man of his security detail, Youssouf Baghner appears to be rogue, and asssassinates Habab and the other 2 members of his security team. When he touches down, veteran ex-Secret Service agent Patrick Kaurmann (Hughes) meets them. He expects only Baghner to come out of the plane. The pilots, confused step outside, but Kaurmann shoots them both. Kaurmann and Baghner, revealed to be a mercenary travel to The Capitol. Meeting them there are the mercenary leader, Mike Petrius. Petrius is also ex-Secret Service, and knows Kaurmann well. 180 mercenaries are there too, disguised as tourists. Ramirez, Gutierrez, and two other colleagues, Britton and Lake are guarding the outside. Suddenly, a mercenary, Luuk, snipes Britton in the head, provoking the mercenaries to move forward. More Capitol guards rush out, and a firefight ensues. Gutierrez and Lake are both killed, and Ramirez escapes. He re-enters, and shoots several mercenaries from behind. The rest enter the Capitol. Ramirez picks up a dead mercenary's gun, and enters the building. With the most important politicians inside, except for the Speaker John Sempa (Gregoro Michel di Pazuenza) and a few others, Speaker Sempa is put in charge of the US. Footage from CCTV of him killing 3 mercenaries recognize him as Lieutenant Jack Ramirez, and he is soon called. He is instructed to attempt to rescue President Oakfield and the rest of the hostages, who are in the House Chamber. Making his way there, it is revealed that the leader is Agent Kaurmann, which bemuses the security officials. Baghner and 2 other mercenaries find Ramirez talking, and shoot at him. Ramirez shoots one, and kills Baghner too, but the other one flees. Ramirez carries on, killing more mercenaries, and kills the 153 mercenaries in the Rotunda by blowing it up, killing them all. Ramirez kills the rest of the mercenaries, including Petrius and has a hand-to-hand fight with Kaurmann. He eventually breaks Kaurmann's neck, and all the hostages escape safely. Deaths on Capitol Siege Cast *Nick Silver as Lieutenant Jack Ramirez *James Hughes as Patrick Kaurmann *John Keller as President Michael Oakfield *Gregoro Michel di Pazuenza as Speaker John Sempa *Franco Costa as Head of The Secret Service Paul Michaelson *Mikel DiLorenzo as Deputy President Julian Clay *Magomed Mahza as Youssouf Baghner *Tomasz Lieb as Mike Petrius *Anatoliy Arkenschenko as Luuk *Joe Penmiller as Rico Lake *Marcus Bauer as Martin Britton *Muhamed Madil as Senator Rafik Habab *Andrico Bachallio as Armando Gutierrez *Michael Anderson as General Richard Martin Category:Films